Tybalt's Childhood
by Reina369
Summary: Why does Tybalt react with such rage to Romeo and the Montagues? Turns out, Nightshade is the answer.


Tybalt's Childhood

For as long as I can remember I was told to be wary of the Montagues and grew up hearing stories of the skirmishes between the two houses. We, the Capulets, always were the heroes while the Montagues were the villains trying to ruin our reputation. I always had listened eagerly to these stories and would act them out with a similar passion, thrusting and parrying with invisible enemies using a wooden sword. Nightshade, my tortoiseshell cat and only confidant, would be by my side aiding in destroying our enemies. We were always together often secretly roaming the streets of Verona. I had been warned by my uncle, Lord Capulet, not to wander the streets without a servant or two accompanying me. I often disregarded his instruction, however, and proceeded beyond the gates with only Nightshade to accompany me to explore as young boys are wont to do.

It was already past midday when I set out with Nightshade padding along behind me. I had heard about a shortcut to the middle of the city that would drastically reduce the time it took to reach there. It was in a rather shadowy alley and a bit too close to the Montague house for comfort. The entrance to the shortcut could only be reached from the roof so I skillfully shimmied up with Nightshade using the protruding stone blocks in the wall to leap up beside me. I frowned at the entrance that was set a foot above my head. If I reached up I could barely grab it but Nightshade wouldn't be able to come with me as the walls were smooth. Sighing, I squatted and solemnly asked Nightshade to guard my sword which I had brought along for an extra measure of security. After unbuckling the holster from my hip and laying it on the ground, Nightshade curling up on it which I took as agreement.

I hoisted myself into the small passageway and set a quick pace hoping to confirm that the shortcut led to the right place. As soon as I found that it did, I turned back almost running in my hurry to go back to the alley I had started from. I had made several wrong terms which had frustrated me causing me to lose focus and make more mistakes. I was not a very patient child and my worry for Nightshade only shortened my fuse. It was nearing evening and I still had to collect Nightshade, my sword, and reach home before someone came searching for me and found that I was missing.

I stopped when I reached the same entrance that I had entered the shortcut in because I could hear voices that seemed close by. Not willing to give up my hiding spot, I carefully inched forward and slowly poked my head around the corner. I saw two boys casually walking down the alleyway talking about some function or ball that they had attended this past week. From this I concluded that they must be Montagues since the only ball last week was hosted by that family. Of course they could have been friends of the Montagues but from the way they dressed and acted I doubted it.

The two boys seemed to be around the same age but I opted to wait for them to leave as I was outnumbered. They didn't seem to be inclined to leave any time soon and instead stood with their heads bent together planning something. As if by some unknown signal, their heads snapped up and they focused intently on the rooftop. Fearing that they had somehow ascertained my position I withdrew and made sure that there wasn't any part of my body that could be seen. I heard the one boy, whose name was Romeo, call out to my cat cajolingly. I sighed in relief because I had not been found out. A few seconds later I heard a thunk, a few more seconds of silence, then finally footsteps walking away.

Emerging from my temporary hiding place, I walked out only to see my sword abandoned on the roof and Nightshade missing. I furrowed my brow, trying to comprehend where she could be as I had seen her just before the two boys came. I paled when I recalled the noise I had heard, one that could easily be the sound of a body hitting the ground. I quickly ran to the edge of the roof, grabbing my sword along the way and leaned over hoping to see Nightshade looking up at me with an impatient expression. Instead I saw my worst fear, her body was unmoving on the uneven ground below. Horrified, I clambered down almost missing a few handholds in my haste. I bent over the prone body of my closest and only friend and collapsed as I realized Nightshade was dead. She would never be his partner in the imaginary battles he fought and never make Juliet laugh by tirelessly chasing her tail or a piece of yarn.

Gently scooping her slowly cooling body and cradling it against my chest, I narrowed my eyes at the bright daylight where the alley spilled out onto the main street. I promised myself that I would get revenge for Nightshade's murder. I had a decent picture of what had occurred: Romeo and his friend had most likely gotten impatient at coaxing Nightshade to come down and thrown something heavy at her causing her to lose her balance and fall. Then, the two boys not wanting to be connected to the crime had left. I gritted my teeth and ignoring the ache in my leg ran home. I had scraped my leg against the stone wall in my desperate attempt to scramble down. However, the pain of my injured leg was nothing compared to my feeling of loss and burning anger. I would practice my swordsmanship with twice as much determination so that when the time came I would be able to protect those I care about even if I was outnumbered. I would also remember the two boys, especially Romeo and find a way to pay him back even if it took years. I would never forget his voice or his heinous deed. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.


End file.
